


His Head's Screwed Up, But That's Alright

by phunWorks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phunWorks/pseuds/phunWorks
Summary: Normally he could keep his head about this sort of thing. Normally, he never even felt the desire to cry. But this... this was his little brother. That changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are short, probably a lot of time in between each update.
> 
> This is more of a prologue.

Normally he could keep his head about this sort of thing. Normally, he never even felt the desire to cry. But this... this was his little brother. That changes everything.

"Mr. Joseph...," the nurse started. Tyler could see her lips moving, but for the love of god he couldn't hear what she was saying. He felt his breath get stuck in his chest and he could hear his speeding heartbeat in his ears. The nurse blurred into nothing in front of him as the room disappeared behind her. How could this be happening? Did he just not pay attention enough? Was he not around enough? What did he do wrong to make this happen? He heard muffled voices around him, and if he payed enough attention, he could hear them attempt to speak his name. But that didn't matter to him. None of this mattered. Not without Zack. 


	2. Fall In Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Before Prologue. 
> 
> Last chapter was just way too short, I'm sorry for that. I'll try to be good about updating this. I've just been in a mood lately. 
> 
> TW: Some physical abuse and physical assault.

"God, would never abandon His flock-"

"Amen." The response sounded around the small congregation. Tyler, who hadn't payed enough attention, missed his own cue to join in the chior of voices. He'd been too busy "staring off into space". He felt an elbow in his side and shot a glare towards his younger brother who chuckled silently. 

"Shh," Ms. Bennett said as she turned behind her to see them. Looking particularly at Tyler who shrugged as if not understanding what her problem was. She turned back around and this time Tyler joined in the laughing. Knuckles connected with his pressure point on his upper-right arm, causing his laughter to become silence.

"The two of you need to stop," they're stepdad Bruce whispered angrily. Tyler rubbed his arm and pretended to focus on the pastor. Really, he didn't care much for church or any organized religion, not to say he wasn't religious but that he didn't see the point of church every Sunday. It had an effect on him that he couldn't explain. He felt overwhelming guilt and self-hatred everytime he stepped into the foyer. It had nothing to do with the pastor as much as it had to do with the other members of the church. They were so judgmental and for being in such a progressive town, they were very conservative. 

"Let us pray," the pastor said. Everyone stood for the final prayer. _We might as well be a cult_ , he thought to himself and he bowed his head and shut his eyes. Zack chuckled silently next to him, causing -- once again -- Tyler to start chuckling. The pastor continued to lead the congregation in prayer. Once he was finally done Bruce, who never missed an opportunity to speak with the pastor, pulled Tyler and Zack by the arms outside the church and into the car. 

"You two have successfully embarrassed me. Thank you very much," he griped as they pulled out of the parking lot. "And put your damn seatbelts on!" The two boys followed the order; Zack hastily and Tyler more casual like nothing had phased him... and it _really_ pissed Bruce off. "Do you care about nothing? All that I do for you and you can't give me any respect?" The questions were directed at Tyler, who sat silently knowing full well how much it bugged Bruce. Tyler even braved having a small smirk on his face. And as fast as that smirk had come, it was slapped off by Bruce. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Zack shot up from the back and wrapped his skinny arms around his stepfather's neck. Tyler reached over to grab the wheel when Bruce's hands shot up to his stepson's arms. Tyler lost control of the vehicle as it swayed violently back and forth, until finally, it flipped.


End file.
